Gestures of Friendship
by Lady Genjutsu
Summary: [Reiselied: Ephemeral Fantasia] Mouse and Rummy have a chat alone one evening after Rummy’s awakening from the spell of time.


A/N: Anybody I've ever talked to has never even heard of the game Ephemeral Fantasia, and I think that's just wrong. I believe it to be the most underrated RPG on the Ps2 console. A hidden gem from Konami, the story is unique, enjoyably non-linear, and the characters are as lovable and as dear to me as the ones from the Suikoden series.

**Gestures of Friendship**

Mouse quizzically glanced again at the note in his hand as he left his hotel room.

Mouse,

Please met me at the restaurant north of your hotel

and join me for dinner at Sir Xelpherpolis' request.

Be there no later than 19:30.

Although the note bared no signature of its author, Mouse knew it was from the only female Royal Guard of Pandule, Rummy. He had received this invitation on two or three accounts already, though usually in person. On the same day during the same hour, in fact. It was aggravating, having to endure the repeat actions of the unwittingly manipulated islanders week after week. Even more aggravating was the fact that despite Mouse's most concerted efforts, he was unable to reveal the truth to the Pandule civilians without them branding him as a lying, treacherous enemy.

He couldn't blame them. After all there was no easy, credible way to put it. Every six days Xelpherpolis' magic will cause time around the island to loop, and start everything again from day one. He forces everyone to relive the same six days whether they realize it or not, forces the princess to marry him over and over again, imprisoning her and everyone else on the island for the rest of eternity.

As frustrating as it all was, he'd recently made some progress that had lifted his hope and spirits greatly. He had connected with one individual, and was able to prove to her that he was right, and he had been convinced that she'd awoken from the spell of time.

But then why, he wondered, clutching the note in his hand anxiously, was she still acting on Xelpherpolis' demands. It was true the attractive young guard had harbored intense feelings for her King, so much so that she attempted to murder the princess, of course, failing with every time loop. It was preventing Rummy's actions that had freed her from the island's curse, or so Mouse had though.

Suddenly, Mouse heard a voice from the guitar slung across his back, seemingly able to read Mouse's thoughts.

"You don't think she's forgotten what happened in the last loop, do you?" the peculiar instrument asked.

Mouse shook his head. "I don't know, Pattimo."

He felt Pattimo quiver his strings. "Didn't Rummy always invite you in person in all the past loops? It's extremely unusual for unawakened islanders to act differently from past loops.

The thieving musician nodded in agreement. "Let's just get there then and see what this is about."

The restaurant was not a far walk from Mouse's hotel, and soon he was stepping through the doors of the high-class, double story building for fine dining. He already knew where to go, and ascended the stairs to where he knew she would be waiting.

As expected, Rummy was waiting for him at a decorative table in the centre of the room.

She stood to greet him as he took Pattimo off his back and leaned him against the table.

"Thank you for coming," Rummy bowed slightly.

They sat, and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Rummy..." Mouse started slowly, "You... Do remember.." he trailed off.

"Of course I remember!" Rummy exclaimed with a slight smile. "But I thought it would be wiser for the time being for me to act as though I didn't."

Mouse nodded, "So having dinner here is just continuing your predictability... a show for Xelpherpolis?"

"Yes, but there's also some questions I have for you. You see, there's very little I understand about this island's situation," she replied.

"There isn't very much we understand either," came Pattimo's voice from beside the table. "But ask anyway, and we'll tell you what we know."

"Well.." started Rummy, "Do you have any idea how long Xelpherpolis has been manipulating this island's time?"

Mouse shook his head. "No. We ourselves have only been here for the equivalent of two or three weeks. But we suspect, especially from the Princess Loreille's behavior, that this has been going on for a very, very long time. It could be anywhere from 10 years to 100. We really don't know."

"Why were you able to remember?"

"We're not sure of that either," said Pattimo, "but we think that some people are more sensitive to time magic than others. Also, the race of time magicians that Xelpherpolis descends from is an ancient one, and its quite possible that there are many decedents who, while not being purely from that race, have a little of its blood in them."

Rummy paused to process this suggestion.

"So really... we're all just slaves to Xelpherpolis. The only reason you're concerned for this island's welfare is because you can't leave so long as Xelpherpolis rules. Is that it?" Rummy's eyes were focused at the semi filled wine glass in her hand.

"It's a reason, but not the only reason!" said Mouse defensively.

"The princess then. If you free her, she'll be forever in your debt..." There was now an evident coloring rising in Rummy's cheeks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

There was a moment of silence while Mouse waited for a response, and Rummy continued staring into her glass. Finally she stood from the table.

"Mouse, would you join me outside on the balcony for some fresh air?" she was eyeing Pattimo as she said this, and Mouse realized this meant he was to join her alone.

"Of course," he replied standing up. "Pattimo, I want to see your plate cleaned by the time we get back."

Pattimo grumbled. "You know I don't eat, Mouse. Not to mention you haven't given me the dignity of sitting at the table!"

Mouse gave him a playful kick before joining Rummy outside. The view was beautiful as the sun set behind the large castle along the horizon, the warm breeze bringing with it all the smells of a fresh summer evening. He remained quiet as he leaned against the railing, giving Rummy a chance to speak her mind when she had a chance to organize her thoughts on what was obviously going to be a private matter.

However, when she did speak, it was not on the topic he was expecting.

"Mouse... Is that actually your name?"

The unexpected question threw the young musician off his guard, and he turned to look at Rummy in the eye.

"Of course not," he replied. "It started out as my nickname, but its what I like to be called now."

"Who would give you a nickname like that?"

Mouse smiled at this. "Beak and Fang."

"Well that explains a lot," said Rummy with a trace of sarcasm. "So what's your real name then?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I hate it."

Rummy chuckled. "Fair enough..."

"So why did we have to ditch Pattimo?" Mouse asked, unable to hide his curiosity any longer.

Rummy sighed. "...The princess... she's been nothing but cold to you..." she continued.

"Getting married time after time after time without enjoying the 'benefits' of a wedding night? I'd be grouchy too!"

Rummy's cheeks flushed. "I'm being serious."

"I don't think the princess has always been that way," said Mouse more seriously. "If she's been the only person on this island who knows the truth, then she must be very lonely. Not to mention she's been forced to watch her people be manipulated for longer than we know. She's just shut down. Lost hope. But I don't think she's an unkind person at all. I heard that before this whole wedding business, she was loved dearly by the people."

"You're right too, you know." Rummy was looking down over the railing at the ground below. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"I haven't really known her that long," said Mouse awkwardly.

"Sometimes you don't need to know a person that long, to know about them..." Rummy turned to look at him at this point, her green eyes searching.

Mouse held her gaze, but said nothing.

Rummy paused. "...After what you've seen me try to do," she said quietly, and Mouse knew she was referring to the attempts to murder Loreille, "I'm surprised you helped me at all. You must think I'm a horrible person... Just a jealous, evil woman."

"I don't think that at all," Mouse replied, and without thinking he rest a hand upon her arm. "Xelpherpolis is the only one I regard to be evil in this picture. He manipulated you."

"But still, I chose to act the way I did. I tried to do a horrible, unforgivable thing," she whispered.

"I know there is far more to you than that. You're a bold, strong, fiery, passionate person. All very good qualities." He smiled.

"How would you know all that about me when you've only been on this island a few 'weeks'?"

"Sometimes it doesn't take long to know about a person." he replied, echoing her earlier words.

"But I... I hate myself for it." her voice shook slightly, to Mouse's surprise. "I would give anything for you to not see that hateful thing that I tried to do. Anything."

"Don't you think you would be more glad," started Mouse, "that I still accept you, and even like you a lot, after seeing that which you hate about yourself?"

"I guess I never thought about it that way..."

"Really, we should all be so lucky to have a friend like that. Someone who sees our goodness throughout the bad bits."

"Mouse... Thank you. And in return I can promise you will have a true and loyal friend in me from this day forth.." Rummy bowed her head.

He chuckled. "But you haven't witnessed what I hate about myself, so then how can you be a true and loyal friend to me?"

Rummy paused, a little confused. "I..."

But Mouse interrupted. "Oh, I think I know a solution."

She gave him a questioning look.

He beckoned her to lean in closer to him. She leaned. He beckoned her still. She leaned in even more, until his nose was touching her ear, and she was blushing furiously.

And that's when Mouse whispered his true name.


End file.
